bundfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires Vampires, contrary to Werewolves, are a form of evolved humans, Mankind's only predator. Unlike many vampire stories, transformation into a vampire is not a conscious decision on the part of the vampire, but is cause merely by a vampire feeding off of a human. In recent years, a "vaccine" has been developed to prevent transformation, but is only effective for up to 48 hours from the time of infection. Compared to humans, vampire emotions are significantly more potent, causing many vampires to become violent, gluttonous for blood, and very often sexual deviants, in an effort to satiate those powerful urges; however, there also those vampires – chiefly among those who were turned against their wills – who instead choose to become Fangless, pulling their own fangs in order to hold onto their former human values. Such vampires face persecution from both sides, however, human and vampire alike; it is revealed early on that the creation of the Bund was in large part to provide a haven for the Fangless to live peacefully. All 'True Blood' vampires have a 'True Form,' which is a physical representation of their inner self, and is a very similar transformation to that of werewolves. This form can be almost anything, from a giant bat, to a spider, to, in Mina's case, a succubus-like figure. Very few of the vampires in the story have shown their true forms. It is not made clear whether humans who are turned into vampires have a true form (all true forms so far have been of vampires who were born as vampires, or whose past is unknown) but is unlikely as they are not 'True Blood' vampires.. In addition to regular vampires, there are also the "True Bloods": vampire families who possess "pure" vampiric ancestry, undiluted by human blood, whether by mating with humans or by being transformed. These are the most powerful of all Vampires in the world, but are deathly restricted by tradition and codes of conduct when it comes to dealing with each other. In the storyline, currently the vampire world is ruled by the royal family, the Ţepeş. However, there are only three "true blood" nobles left: Rozenmann, Ivanovic, and Li. Royal Family :The Ţepeş are the Royal family that Rules over the Vampire world. Currently, there is only one member of the royal family left. Lucretia ; : Lucretia Tepeş was the previous ruler of the Vampire Kingdom, and Mina's mother. Not much is known about her, other than that she looks very similar to Mina's true form, and that she was killed at the hands of the Three Clans. Mina ; |ミナ・テペッシュ|Mina Tepesshu}} :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) : The female protagonist and the current ruler of the Vampire world. She usually appears in a young and prepubescent state, though she is not shy enough to feel embarrassed when naked. Mina can act aggressive, cocky, and naughty. However, she actually feels vulnerable and lonely. She cares very much for the welfare of her people and does everything in her power to protect and preserve her species. Mina sympathizes towards the Fangless (vampires who ripped out their own fangs), creating a city underneath the Bund where they can live freely and without persecution. It is revealed that she is in love with Akira since first meeting him or related to him in a close fashion, to the point her secret room is covered from floor to ceiling with nothing but pictures of him. Mina's soul's true form is an adult version of herself with wings. She wishes to have this form kept a secret, as that form's body is able to give birth while her current one cannot, and because of that, she would be forced into marrying one of the Three Nobles, who are also "True Bloods" like her. Mina's name can be derived from the Vlad the Impaler story and Dracula. Tepeş is the Romanian word for Impaler, the reason Vlad the Impaler is called Vlad Tepeş, and Mina was the name of the woman that Dracula sought to have as his new bride in the original novel. The Three Clans The Three Clans are the most powerful of the vampire clans, save for the Royal Family itself, and are led by Rozenmann, Ivanovic, and Li. It is revealed that prior to the story, the three lords devoured the other noble clans and pursued the Royal Family. They succeeded in their campaign resulting in the extinction of the "true bloods" and the death of Queen Lucretia. However to keep the true bloodline, one is to be married to and bear a child with Mina, as she is the only true-blood female vampire left. It is heavily suggested one or all of them are controlling Telomere, a terrorist group created to kill Mina. In the anime, they all are forced to swear their allegiance to Mina once their assassins are all defeated by Akira. Rozenmann ; : :Voiced by: Kenji Hamada (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) :Lord Rozenmann first appears dressed in a white, western-style suit with a cape over his shoulders, his left eye covered by an eyepatch. He appears to be the calmest and most amiable of the three lords, showing civility even to those considered "beneath" him (such as Veratos, a "commoner", and Akira who is a werewolf), and maintaining his demeanor even as one of his servants is immolated by sunlight in front of him; the only time he ever appears anything other than perfectly composed, is surprise at the sight of Akira's return after defeating the three assassins sent after him. Ivanovic ; : :Voiced by: Kissei Kumamoto (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) :Lord Ivanovic appears dressed mostly in black with a silver cross hanging from his neck. He also appears older and hunched over. Lord Ivanovic has a very aggressive and imperious demeanor and looks more as the villain compared to the other two lords. He is revealed in Volume 9 to have once been Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, insinuating himself into the Romanov dynasty's confidence and controlling them from behind the scenes; upon learning of the coming Bolshevik Revolution, Rasputin sold out the Romanovs and "died", returning as Ivanovic to control yet another regime from the shadows. After learning of Mina's true form, Ivanovic launches an attack on the Bund, climaxing in a final duel to the death with Mina and Akira in the depths of the Cradle, the deepest layer of the Bund, where he is finally defeated and slain. It can be noted that Ivanovic's true vampire form much resembles that of the demon Baphomet Li ; Voiced by: Tora Take (Japanese), NIJ (English) : Lord Li appears dressed in a Manchu changshan. The area around his mouth is hideously deformed, revealing sharp, pointed teeth which he usually keeps concealed behind an ornate fan. As such, he rarely speaks, preferring to observe the conversation and only contributes when need be. :During the wager for possession of Mina's hand, the assassin sent by Li after Akira's life was, in fact, two people: a pair of identical twin vampire brothers who shared a powerful psychic bond, such that any injury inflicted on one would also appear on the other, allowing them to masquerade as one person in order to confuse and mislead their target. For this reason, they are referred to as the "Corsican brothers", after the Alexander Dumas novel of the same name, whose characters shared a similar ability. Maids ;Maids: Three maids that are often seen serving Mina. They are often featured in the omake chapters spreading rumors about Akira and are fans of Yuki's manga. They are very strong, able to fight off an armed squad by themselves. Nelly :; :Voiced by: Asuka Tanii (Japanese), Abigail Hartman (English) : She has long chestnut colored hair and more cheerful of the three. She is a big anime fan, spending most of her time with Nanami, now that she is a maid, because she has glasses, big breasts, and is a student council president, considered a "triple Threat" in the anime world.one manga chapter 19 page 37 Nella :; :Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Terri Doty (English) : Recognized by having her hair covering one of her eyes. She always has a stoic demeanor but is a very caring person. Where after she gave a shot to a boy, notice that she was ordered by Alphonse to bite him in order to turn him into a vampire, which made him cry, she gave him a small teddy bear to make him feel better. She appears to work for Alphonse as well. Nero :; :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Anita Neukar (English) :The maid with long black hair. She is very devoted to Mina, and hates Akira because he is always by her side. Others Juno ; :Voiced by: Yuzuru Fujimoto (Japanese), Joe West (English) : He is a high-ranking noble who serves the noble family. However in the anime, his loyalty is just a facade, as he actually despises Mina, working with Vampire Terrorists to have her killed. He also has a racist hatred towards Werewolves. Veratos ; :Voiced by: Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Carmen Smith (English) :Most often answering to "Vera", she is Mina's most trusted advisor. First introduced as driving Akira to the castle, where she briefly impersonated Mina in order to test Akira's abilities. In the anime this does not happen, and she instead impersonates Mina on the reality TV show in the first episode. Afterwards, she is often seen assisting Mina with her office work as well as being her bodyguard. Akira has commented that she has a cute laugh. She admits to having once been a human who sought to become a vampire out of love for Mina's mother, Lucretia. She's also Hysterica's original Master, having turned her into a vampire after her family had died of the Spanish flu. Alphonse ; :Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), John Knell (English) : A carefree vampire who is loyal to Mina. He is easily recognized by his white suit and expensive car, a reason he doesn't like the Bund is because the fake blood "Stigma" they spray by blimp always gets all over his car. He states he is a Lord and specializes in secretive dealing for Mina outside the public's knowledge. It was he who planned the transformation of Shoichi's grandson into a vampire for Mina to obtain leverage. Category:Vampires